¡Tengo tetas!
by Natsulovi
Summary: Lovino se despierta un día en casa de España con una pequeña molestia en el pecho... ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? ¡Spamano!
1. ¡Sorpresa!

**Capitulo 1: ¡Sorpresa!**

**Aclaración**: la **negrita** es el diálogo (así se nota mejor cuando hablan en voz alta) y lo demás es dentro del cabezón de Lovi :D Irá cambiando el punto de vista (POV) de Lovi a Antonio e intentaré que quede claro cuando habla cada uno.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias**: rated T por la bocaza de Lovi e insinuaciones varias xD

Espero que les guste!

Romano dormía plácidamente. Poco a poco comenzó a notar cómo los rayos de sol le daban en la cara. Frunció el ceño. _Ese maldito bastardo de España se ha dejado la maldita persiana subida… _- pensó.

Se sintió algo incómodo de pronto, algo no andaba bien… podía notar el roce de las sábanas en su cuerpo, ¡oh! ¡Estaba desnudo! Se sobresaltó un poco sin levantarse… Pero no, no era eso… _siempre duermo desnudo_ –se dijo.

De pronto lo notó, algo iba mal en su torso… algo raro… y pesaba mucho… Se llevó la mano al pecho para sentir un bulto, o mejor dicho… dos bultos.

POV Lovino

No podía estar pasándome esto a mí…

-¡T-Tengo tetas! –me incorporé de un salto, palpando mi pecho. Efectivamente, tenía tetas- ¿P-Por qué tengo tetas?

Buena pregunta sin duda. Seguí tocándome un poco, no me lo podía creer. ¡Pero si ayer era un macho Don Juan y muy sexy! ¿Por qué cojones tenía que tener peras?! Así, ¡de pronto!

Espera… España no está… ¿me habrá visto? ¡Oh! Dios, que no me haya visto… a ver, Lovino, piensa con claridad, ¿qué hiciste ayer? ¡¿Qué cojones hiciste ayer?!

Esa también era una buena pregunta… recuerdo… si, recuerdo ir con Antonio y sus amigotes (el idiota albino y el pervertido francés) a un bar. Hasta ahí bien. Bebí de más… quizás… y luego… luego debió de pasar algo y ahora soy una tía… genial.

Dejé de pensar cuando me di cuenta de que no había parado de sobarme los pechos… eso de verdad si que era genial. Bien visto eran grandes y seguro que a Antonio se le caía la baba al verlos… ¡No,no,no,no,no,no,no! No podía ponerme a pensar en ese idiota ahora, ni que me gustase o algo así… jajajajajaja, que va…

Bueno, a lo que vamos… me levanté de la cama para mirarme en el espejo. Todo era ligeramente más alto de como lo recordaba… eso, o yo era más bajito (o bajita… ¡maldita mierda!).

Llegué al baño y me quedé embobado mirándome. Recordad que sigo desnudo/a. Si, mis nuevos pechos eran jodidamente grandes… y bien puestos. Sinceramente, estaba buena. Si, muy buena. Si me viese por la calle me violaba.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta. ¡Mierda! Ese era España, ¡seguro!¡Y me iba a ver!¡Y estaba desnudo/a! Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la habitación y me vestí con lo primero que encontré que por desgracia era ropa de Antonio. Me quedaba gigantesco.

Me asomé al salón y escuché a Antonio tatareando _La cucaracha _desde la cocina. Con toda la naturalidad del mundo me senté en el sofá y encendí la tele. Tenía que parecer sereno, solo me faltaba que ese bastardo se riese de mi por ponerme a gritar como un/a histérico/a solo porque me habían salido pechos. Realmente no era para tanto. Si me hubiese despertado como un señor viejo, calvo y obeso sería otro tema, pero era una chica guapa, no hay que dramatizar… ¿verdad?

-**Ah, Lovi, ¿ya despertaste?** –escuché la voz de Antonio desde la cocina –**estoy colocando la compra, ahora mismo te preparo el desayu…**

Me giré mirándole como si nada. Calma, no empieces a gritar. Había salido de la cocina y me miraba con una cara que no sabría describir… algo así como sorpresa, susto, miedo, felicidad y depravación… todo junto.

-**¿Lo-Lovi?**

-**¿Qué pasa, bastardo? **–intenté sonar lo mas casual que pude.

**-¿Eres tu?.. bueno, eres una… una…**

**-¿Chica?** –completé.

**-Esto… si, eso **–vi como se sonrojaba y comenzaba a temblar **–¿q-qué ha pasado?¿Por qué eres…?**

**-¿…una chica?** – ¡Si! Soy una tía! ¿No tienes ojos en la cara? Tengo tetas, joder, ¡TETAS! Pero tengo que estar tranquilo, esto no me afecta nada, calma… –**no lo sé, me he despertado y estaba así. Deja de mirarme con esa cara de pervertido… estoy buena, eh?** –puse cara de picarón y Antonio se sonrojó más todavía. Esto no iba a terminar bien.


	2. Pervertido

**Capitulo 2: Pervertido**

POV Antonio

Lovi es una chica. Mi Lovi es una chica. No es verdad, es una broma… pero sigue ahí mirándome… tengo que estar soñando…

**-Estoy buena, ¿eh?** –veo como mueve las cejas provocativamente.

Si, está buena, muy buena. Buenísima. Sinceramente, la violaría… espera, ¡¿qué estoy pensando?! Ese era mi Lovi, ¡no,no,no,no,no!, ES mi Lovi. Pero solo que ahora es una mujer. Y una muy atractiva. Y menudo par de te… Ayayayayai! ¡No! Antonio, ¡se fuerte! Mírale a la cara, ¡no a las tetas!¡A la cara! Sacudo la cabeza con fuerza. Mierda, me está sangrando la nariz…

¿Como no? Si era atractivo cuando era un hombre lógicamente tenía que serlo también de mujer… ¿no? Pero no tiene sentido… esta mañana era un hombre, juro por todos los santos que era un hombre… y no es que me haya asomado a su habitación mientras dormía…

**-Antonio, ¿estas bien?** –me preguntó – **menudo careto** – y se rió un poco.

*Mente de Antonio modo OFF*

POV Lovino.

¿En qué cojones está pensando este tío? Lleva media hora ahí de pie con una hemorragia nasal sin decir nada. Me está empezando a dar miedo…

De pronto comenzó a dar pasos en mi dirección... oh, no…

**-¿Q-Qué haces?** –me temblaba la voz **-¿E-E-España?** –se tiró encima de mi y comenzó tirarme de la ropa **-¡¿Qué coño haces, bastardo idiota?!**

El muy baboso parecía que había entrado en coma mental… aun así lo único que me preocupaba en ese momento es que me iban a violar. ¡España me iba a violar!

Cogí lo primero que pillé y le golpeé en la cara hasta que me soltó. Bien, acababa de cargarme el mando de la tele. Salí corriendo hasta la cocina, pero Antonio no se dio por vencido y me siguió.

**-Looviii… ven con el jefeee…**

**-Chigiiiiii!** –definitivamente me iba a violar… su cara de pervertido lo decía todo.

Necesitaba algo para defenderme… ¡un cuchillo! No hombre... tampoco quiero sacarle las tripas… sólo algo para dejarlo inconsciente… o que por lo menos haga que deje de manchar el suelo de sangre y babas.

Entonces la vi. Una sartén. Miles de imágenes de Hungría dejando K.O a Prusia con una de esas llegaron a mi mente. La cogí lo más rápido que pude justo para darte un sartenazo a España con todas mis fuerzas en la cara.

Dí las gracias desde lo más profundo de mi alma a la húngara por ser más basta que unas bragas de esparto y más masculina que el macho patatas fusionado con Terminator. Lo peor había pasado, o eso pensé yo…

Un rato más tarde el bastardo de España se despertó.

**-¿L-Lovi?** –susurró medio ido todavía –**no veas que sueño más raro acabo de tener… volvía de comprar y tu eras una… **

**-¿Una chica?** –volví a interrumpir poniéndome enfrente suyo para que me viese bien. Y volvió a poner esa cara de sorpresa/susto/miedo/felicidad/depravación.


	3. Cosas de chicas

**Capitulo 3: Cosas de chicas**

**-¡Jajajajaja!** –se rió en muy idiota –**lo siento, Lovi… me has sorprendido tanto que no sabía qué hacer.**

**-¿Y lo único que se te ocurre es tirarte encima e intentar violarme?** –le miré enfadado. Porque lo estaba, muy pero que muy enfadado. El "tontolculo" este se puso rojo. ¡JA! ¿Quién parece ahora un tomate? Desvió la mirada al suelo.

**-Yo… pues no sé que me pasó… -**Sí, claro. Que no lo sabe dice… lo que le pasa es que de estar tanto con el barbudo de su amigo francés se le ha pegado la perversión -**¿podrías desatarme? Me has apretado mucho el nudo y me hace daño…**

**-¡Callate! ¿Y quien me dice que no vas a entrar en fase acosador pervertido y lo vas a volver a intentar? **–Aunque siendo sinceros, me había emocionado un poco cuando el muy bastardo se tiró encima de mí… ¡¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?! ¡Eso nunca!

**-Jo, Lovi… ya te he dicho que lo siento…**

**-Me lo pienso** –tras decir esto, sus ojos se iluminaron. Madre mía… parecía un perrito contento al que le iban a dar una chuche por portarse bien, solo le faltaba mover la cola. Espera… eso suena muy mal…

**-¿Lovi?**

**-¿Qué quieres ahora? –**no pienses en Antonio moviendo la cola… ¡Fuera, pensamientos impuros!

**-No he podido evitar preguntarme… ahora que eres una chica… ¿no te pasarán… ya sabes… cosas de chicas?**

No… ¿qué estaba insinuando ese idiota?¿Cosas de chicas…?

Miles de imágenes de anuncios de compresas pasaron por mi mente.

_"Siéntete fina y segura con nuestra nueva tecnología con perlas activas que combaten el olor menstrual en 3 pasos: ¡lo capturan, lo neutralizan y lo eliminan! Evax…"_

No me iba a bajar la regla… ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!

**-Lovi… te estas poniendo verde…**

Esto tenía que ser una broma de alguien con muy mal gusto. ¡Y solo a este pedazo de idiota que tengo delante se le ocurría semejante tontería! Bien visto, sería lógico que me bajase la regla… eso les pasa a las chicas y yo ahora soy… - **una chica…**

De pronto comencé a sentirme mareado. Mala señal. A ver, Lovino. ¿Qué es lo poco que sabes sobre "cosas de chicas"? Las mujeres se ponen de muy mal humor cuando están en esos días raros del mes… tú estás de mal humor. Muchas se marean cuando están embarazadas… tú estas mareado, ¡pero no estas embarazado! ¡Por Dios! Que tú sepas no has practicado "eso" con nadie… A ver… qué más… a las mujeres les duele la tripa cuando les va a bajar… a ti te duele la tripa…

**-¡Me va a bajar la regla!** –grité con todas mis fuerzas totalmente desesperado y empecé a correr por la habitación. Adiós a mi intento de parecer indiferente. Era una tía, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo cojones había llegado a esa situación?

**-Calma Lovi** –escuché decir a Antonio –**eso pasa una vez al mes… creo… y tu solo llevas… ¿medio día siendo mujer? Sería mucha casualidad que te viniese justo ahora…**

Le miré con esperanzas. Tenía razón. Por una vez en su puñetera y larga vida ese bastardo estaba diciendo cosas razonables. Pero… si no conseguía volver a ser un hombre… ¿si que me bajaría la regla?

**-Además** –continuó –**dudo que seas una mujer para siempre…** -espera… ¿a que viene esa cara de pena? ¡No me digas que prefiere que sea una mujer y me desangre una vez al mes como si fuese lo más normal del mundo!

**-Y Lovi** –siguió hablando – **quiero que sepas que aunque no vuelvas a ser hombre yo te voy a seguir queriendo mucho **–me miró muy serio. No lo estaba arreglando. Sentí que la sangre acudía a mis mejillas. ¿Cómo podía decir cosas tan vergonzosas así de fácil? Además, hubiese sido mucho más creíble si me lo hubiese dicho mirándome a los ojos. Por desgracia para él sus ojos están clavados unos centímetros más debajo de mi cara… está hablando con mis tetas, no conmigo.

**-¡Eres idiota! ¡Y deja de mirarme las peras! ¡Tengo cara!**

Le di una buena colleja y volvió en sí. Más o menos… Comenzamos a investigar como podía volver a la normalidad. De vez en cuando notaba claramente como unos ojos verdes me desvestían con la mirada, menudo pervertido. Debería pegarle hasta que se le quitasen las ganas de reírse al muy bastardo. No sé por qué pero no lo hice.

De todas formas solo me miraba… No es que me guste que lo haga o algo así, ¡¿eh?!

Después de estar horas y horas leyendo idioteces en Internet y algunos libros igual de idiotas decidimos que lo más eficaz sería consultarlo con un experto… y muy a mi pesar solo sabíamos de uno: Inglaterra.


	4. Solución

**Capitulo 4: ¿Solución?**

POV España

Lovi estaba empezando a ponerse ligeramente histérico… o histérica. Llevábamos horas buscando información y no encontrábamos nada. Pensé que llamar a Inglaterra sería lo más sensato. Al fin y al cabo él hacía magia y cosas raras, ¿no?

Se lo dije a Romano y, después de 50 minutos largos lanzándome objetos varios, aceptó.

**-¡¿Por qué carajos no contesta el maldito teléfono?!**

**-Cálmate… puede que esté ocupado… **

**_-¿Diga?_** –justo en ese momento Inglaterra habló al otro lado del aparato.

**-¡Tú! ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Deja de tocarte y dime por qué mierda soy una muj…!** -le tapé la boca a Lovi lo más rápido que pude. No tenía claro que el cejotas quisiese ayudarnos como para encima pedírselo a gritos de esa manera.

**-¿****_Esa voz tan aguda es Roma…?_**

**-¡Inglaterra!** –cogí el teléfono y me aleje un poco de Lovi que seguía maldiciendo - **¿Qué tal? Verás… tenemos un problemilla con Romano...**

**_-¿Ajá?_**

**-Lo que pasa es que…** -Lovi me arrancó el móvil de las manos.

**-¡Soy una maldita mujer! ¡Tengo pechos! ¡Pechos! –**gritó **- ¡Ayúdame a ser un hombre ahora mismo!**

Bien. Esto iba a ser divertido. Ahora el cejas se reiría hasta que le doliese el estómago, nos colgaría y se iría a seguir con sus tocamientos o lo que sea que haga a estas horas. Pero para mi sorpresa se quedó en silencio y tras unos largos 30 segundos habló por fín.

**-****_Esto… ¿podría hablar un momento solo con España?_**_-_¿eh? Cogí el teléfono y me fui de la habitación dejando a Romano a punto de saltar por la ventana de la frustración.

**-Ya estoy solo… ¿qué ocurre?**

**_-A ver…_**** -**pareció dudar – **_no me hagas muchas preguntas pero… Romano volverá a ser un hombre en cinco o seis días._**

POV Lovino

Genial. ¿A qué venía tanto secretismo? Ahora se iban a hablar los dos solitos donde no les escuchase. ¿Y yo qué? ¿Que me zurzan? ¿Qué me den morcilla? ¡JA!

Malditos estúpidos. Y hablando del rey de Roma (menudo dicho más estúpido) justo aparece España por la puerta. Espera… ¿está feliz? ¿No se da cuenta de que estoy desesperado?

**-¡Lovi! ¡Tengo buenas noticias!** –las dos últimas palabras siguieron resonando en mi mente por unos segundos. ¿Eso significaba que volvería a ser un hombre y que no me bajaría la regla? –**Arthur dice que es un hechizo temporal y que no tardarás mucho en volver a la normalidad… quizás cinco o seis días** –su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

**-¡Cinco días! ¿¡Seis!?** –no podía ser verdad, eso era mucho tiempo siendo mujer. No llevaba ni un día y ya estaba aterrorizado – **¡¿no te das cuenta?! ¡Me voy a desangrar por la menstruación!**

**-¿Todavía sigues con eso? –**puso cara de chupar limones – **ya te dije que es muy improbable que pase…**

Bueno. Eran un puñado de días… solo unos pocos. Yo soy el gran sur de Italia. Iba a poder soportarlo como el machote que era. Bien visto no estaba nada mal… durante 5 días iba a poder tocar tetas cuando quisiera sin preocuparse de recibir una bofetada o algo peor. Además, no iba a durar para siempre. No hay que dramatizar. La solución llegaría sola tarde o temprano… cuanto más temprano mejor…

**-¿Lovi?** –Antonio me sacó de mis pensamientos.

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Esto… había pensado…** -comienza a ponerse colorado–**…bueno… ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?** –me miró muy serio.

Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentró en mis mejillas. Una cita… ¿en plan romántico?

**-No me malinterpretes… es solo que pienso que podríamos pasarlo bien y…**

**-Está bien** –acepté sin pensar, ¡mierda! –**…pero tú pagas- **mi intento de arreglarlo no funcionó.

Su cara se iluminó. Sinceramente quería estar con ese idiota integral. Y en el fondo tenía curiosidad por saber como sería salir con él a solas. Parece que haberme convertido en mujer no iba a ser tan horrible… iba a tener una cita con Ant… ¡¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando?! ¡Parezco una mujer enamorada…! Pero qué remedio, ya había aceptado.


	5. ¡Al carajo!

**Capitulo 5: ¡Al carajo!**

POV Lovino

La cita transcurrió sin incidentes pervertidos (solo tropiezos por unos malditos tacones que querían que me partiese los tobillos). El día anterior por la tarde Antonio fue a casa de Bélgica a pedirle algo de ropa para mí. Mi dulce Emma se sorprendió mucho cuando se enteró de que era una mujer, después se tapó la cara en un intento un poco torpe de frenar su hemorragia nasal, le dio la ropa a España y le cerró la puerta en las narices. No me da muy buena espina, de hecho no me extrañaría nada que ya lo supiera todo el mundo… literalmente.

Habíamos salido a comer a un restaurante italiano que el idiota sabía que me encantaba… al final no lo pasé del todo mal… ¡Pero eso no significa nada!, ¿eh? Después de comer dimos un pequeño paseo que no duró mucho porque realmente los tacones me querían matar… Emma me las va a pagar por mis pies doloridos.

Durante toda la maldita cita Antonio estuvo mirándome sin parar y eso hace que me ponga nervioso… ¡no vayáis a pensar que es porque me gusta o alguna estupidez así! Es solo que despertarse con peras de un día para otro no es del todo normal y es perfectamente comprensible alterarse… además, tener una cita con el bastardo español y que encima no pare de desnudarte con la mirada mientras se le cae la baba no ayuda mucho.

De todas formas ya se estaba terminando mi primer día siendo chica… ¡Por fin! ¡He tenido que usar un sujetador! ¡Ni que fuese una mujer!… bueno, si lo soy… ¡pero en mi interior sigo siendo un machote! ¡Y llevar lencería de encaje negro no me hace sentir masculino!

**-¡Ah! ¡Lovi!** –Antonio interrumpió mis pensamientos. Ya estábamos en casa y había conseguido sacarme las malditas medias y el vestido que me había obligado a llevar Bélgica- **¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar la cena?**

**-Eh? ¿No puedes hacerlo solo? **–ponerme a cocinar me apetecía lo mismo que dejar que me pegasen un puñetazo en la cara. Nada.

**-Jooo, Loviiii…. **–hizo un puchero nada adorable que no hizo que me diese un vuelco el corazón ni que me diesen ganas de abrazarlo… ¡para nada! ¡Era un puchero horrible! ¡No iba a lograrlo tan fácilmente! –**porfiiis, venga… hazlo por el jefe…** -no, absolutamente nada adorable… -**sino me ayudas haré algo con patatas…**

Patatas…

-**Tú ganas** –me levanté y me dirigí hacia la cocina para evitar que cogiese uno de esos malditos tubérculos. Cuando llegué estaba cortando unos tomates con una pinta deliciosa… oh, si…

**-Si quieres puedes partir un poquito de queso que hay en la nevera… también hay pizzas para hacer** –me señaló la nevera con la cabeza y siguió con su tarea- **esto… Lovi… hoy me lo he pasado muy bien comiendo juntos –**ya empezaba a decir cosas vergonzosas… -**podríamos repetirlo algún día cuando vuelvas a ser hombre y no nos tengamos que volver por tu dolor de pies…**

Le miré mal.

**-¡No quiero decir que no me gustes como estas ahora! –**se sonrojó -**la verdad es que si me gustas…** -realmente era vergonzoso; mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, seguramente tanto como los tomates que estaban perfectamente cortados en la tabla.

Lentamente fue acortando el espacio entre nosotros. Intenté decir algo pero las palabras morían en mi garganta. Dios, era tan jodidamente sexy…y eso que acababa de oír… ¡¿había dicho que le gustaba?! Y espera… ¡se estaba acercando mucho!

Quería empujarle lejos y salir corriendo de allí lo más rápido posible pero mis piernas no respondían… seguía sin poder decir palabra y Antonio ya había llegado a mi altura y colocó ambas manos en la pared, acorralándome.

**-Lovi…** -susurró. Cerré los ojos y los apreté con fuerza. ¿Qué pensaba hacer ese pervertido? Estaba muy cerca. MUCHO. Tenía que escapar… pero ya fue tarde. Sentí la presión de sus labios en los mios. Me quedé de piedra.

¿Me estaba dando un… b-b-beso?! Abrí tímidamente los ojos y sí, me estaba besando… ¡Antonio me estaba besando! ¿Y eso húmedo que tocaba mis labios? ¿Su lengua?¿¡P-pero qué pretende este pervertido!?

Abrí mi boca para gritar pero el muy idiota aprovechó para profundizar el beso. No sé por qué intento resistirme… tiene más fuerza que yo y… además, puede que en el fondo no esté tan mal… ¡Al carajo! ¡Me encanta que me bese este pedazo de inútil con cerebro de tomate! ¿Contentos?

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo más a mí. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar más tarde.


	6. El plan

**Capitulo 6: El plan**

**Advertencias**: insinuaciones de "eso" y Francis… por ser Francis xD

Excelente. Hasta ahora todo había ocurrido según lo planeado. También es verdad que sin la pequeña participación de Arthur no hubiese sido posible.

Francis y Gilbert estaban sentados en el jardín de la casa de Antonio y se turnaban para espiar por la ventana lo que ocurría en el interior de la vivienda. Hacía un rato que España y Romano habían vuelto de su cita y parecía que las cosas iban viento en popa.

**-¡Tío! ¡Que se están morreando!** –gritó Gilbert y antes de terminar la frase Francis ya estaba con la nariz pegada al cristal observando la escena.

**-****_Oh la lá!-_**dijo con un tono pícaro –**como se las gasta Lovino, va de timidillo y hay que ver como se agarra a ****_mon petit Antoine_****, a este paso le va a arrancar la camisa… **

**-Kesesesese, ¡mi awesome plan ha sido un éxito total!**

**-Querrás decir ****_nuestro_**** plan…**

El plan en realidad había sido bastante simple, no hizo falta pensar demasiado. Lo primero de todo era lograr de Arthur colaborara y no fue muy difícil después de una apuesta en una noche de borrachera. Si, todo el mundo sabe lo mal que el inglés tolera el alcohol. Tras perder, tuvo que preparar una poción que hiciera que Lovino se transformara en mujer, así todo iba a ser mucho más sencillo.

El paso dos consistía en arrastrar a Antonio y a Lovino a un bar (como ya he dicho, no hacía falta complicarse, el mismo bar donde emborracharon al inglés valía) y esperar a que el italiano bebiese lo suficiente para que no notase como Gilbert le echaba el líquido mágico en su copa. Por suerte fue fácil, Romano no caía tan rápido como Arthur, pero no duraba mucho más sabiendo lo que hacía…

Una vez completados los dos primeros pasos correctamente solo había que esperar sentados el resultado. Obviamente, allí estarían ellos para verlo.

**-¿¡Q-qué crees que estás haciendo!?** –se escuchó la voz de Lovino a través del cristal.

**-¡No! ¡Antonio se lo está llevando a la habitación!** –Gilbert se puso de pie de un salto **-¡¿Qué hacemos?!**

**-¡Corre! ¡Cambio de ventana, cambio de ventana!** –los dos corrieron por el jardín hasta llegar a la ventana del dormitorio –**después de lo duro que hemos trabajado no nos vamos a perder la marcha** –Francia se humedeció los labios lascivamente.

Dentro de la habitación Antonio estaba ya sin camisa intentando quitarle la ropa a Romano sin parar de besarle.

**-Inglaterra hizo un buen trabajo, menudas curvas tiene Lovi… ¡Ay!** –se llevó las manos a la cabeza al sentir un duro golpe.

**-¡¿Se puede saber que hacéis?!** –Arthur estaba a su espalda, con la mano preparada para golpearles de nuevo –**no podéis espiarles mientras… mientras hacen… "eso"… **-se fue poniendo colorado mientras hablaba **-¡No es correcto!**

**-¡Pero cejas!** –habló inmediatamente el albino **–¡Está en lo más interesante! además… me apuesto lo que quieras a que te mueres de ganas por saber qué hacen ahí dentro… ¿Para qué has venido si no?**

**-Déjate de apuestas, ya perdí una y mirad qué cosas me obligáis a hacer… ¡y no he venido a espiar ni nada parecido! ¡No soy un pervertido como vosotros!**

**-Si, si… lo que tú digas…-**esta vez fue el francés quien intervino, pero enseguida se calló al ver como la cara de Arthur se ensombrecía.

Quedaron en silencio un momento y comenzaron ha escuchar ruidos que provenían de dentro de la casa. Los tres se quedaron de piedra. Eso eran… ¿gemidos? Agudizaron el oído y efectivamente lo escucharon. Parecía que se lo estaban pasando bien, muy bien.

-**Uuuh… -**dijo el francés en tono seductor, frotándose las manos con lascivia -**¡ya ha empezado la acción! –**Cuando quisieron asomarse para mirar, un Arthur más rojo que uno de los adorados tomates de Antonio les cogió a cada uno de una oreja y les arrastró fuera de la propiedad mientras pataleaban y se quejaban.

¡Por la Reina! ¡Él era un caballero! Y los caballeros no espiaban a una pareja mientras practicaba… hacían… bueno…"eso"… Solo fue a casa de España para evitar que ese par de pervertidos los espiasen, lo grabasen, lo colgaran en _youtube_ o peor, se lo diesen a Hungría y le provocasen la muerte por una hemorragia nasal. ¡Eso era! Había ido para salvar la vida de la húngara, no por querer mirar ni nada de eso…

*Dentro de la habitación*

**-Lovi… ¿no has escuchado un ruido en la ventana? –**preguntó el español.

**-Calla. Como pares ahora no te lo voy a perdonar nunca… -**el italiano estaba con los ojos cerrados por el placer y se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de su compañero.

**-Vale, vale… -**tenía a su Lovi desnuda… digo, desnudo... entre los brazos y le importaba tres reverendos pepinos todo lo que no fuera eso. Además, hay que estar un poco paranoico para pensar que hay alguien en tu jardín espiándote como un pervertido… ¿quién podría estar tan salido?


	7. Extra

Pequeño extra que por fin he conseguido escribir xD

Espero que os guste.

.

.

.

-.-.-Al día siguiente-.-.-

.

Romano dormía plácidamente. Poco a poco comenzó a notar los rayos de sol en la cara. Frunció el ceño. _Ese maldito bastardo se ha vuelto a dejar la maldita persiana subida… _- pensó.

Se acomodó entre las sábanas y notó unos brazos en torno a sí. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró directamente con el sereno rostro durmiente del español que tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** –chilló alejándose de un salto. No reconoció su propia voz. ¿Ese había sido él? ¿Desde cuando tenía la voz tan aguda? Cogió aire un par de veces intentando calmarse. Es verdad, ahora era una mujer. Se encontraba bastante mareado, seguramente por haberse levantado tan rápido. Se llevó las manos al pecho instintivamente. Y sí, sus pechos seguían ahí.

**-¿Eh?... ¿Lovi?**-murmuró el español restregándose los ojos medio adormilado. Del impulso, Lovino había arrastrado consigo todas las sábanas dejándole con todo al aire.

**-¡P-pero tápate, bastardo!** –volvió a gritar todo colorado.

**-Pero si has sido tú el que me ha destapado…** -España hizo un puchero- **además, ¿cómo puede darte vergüenza después de lo que pasó anoche?**

**-¡Cállate, idiota!** –Cada vez su cara se iba enrojeciendo más y más hasta quedar de un rojo fosforescente- **tú… tú… ¡me violaste! ¡Pervertido!**

**-¿Qué…?**

**-¡Sí! ¡Has planeado todo esto para violarme!**

España no puedo soportarlo más y se levantó de un salto para abrazarlo. Lovino podía ser tan sumamente adorable cuando estaba nervioso y avergonzado... Era la mañana más feliz de toda su existencia. Aunque era una situación un tanto extraña por el cambio de sexo accidental de su amado, estaba eufórico porque al fin había logrado estar con él... o ella.

**-Te quiero mucho, Lovi.**

El italiano había comenzado a echar humo por las orejas de la vergüenza y esas últimas palabras hicieron que su cabeza explotase, no literalmente.

**-¡Suéltame!** –le dio un rodillazo al español en la entrepierna y se fue corriendo en dirección al baño.

Antonio se quedó doblado sobre la cama intentando calmar el dolor. Verdaderamente su Lovi era demasiado adorable… y algo violento. Miró a su alrededor buscando su ropa interior para levantarse a preparar el desayuno. "_Podría preparar unas tostadas con tomatito..._" En ese momento se percató de que había una pequeña mancha roja sobre las sábanas.

¿Tomate? Se acercó lentamente para examinarla. No, eso no era tomate...

…

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** –gritó Romano desde el baño.

"_Madre mía, no me digas que…_"

**-¡Me voy a morir desangrado!** -volvió a gritar. Fuera quien fuera el maldito que le había hecho eso se iba a arrepentir para el resto de su vida. Pensaba mandar a toda la mafia del país a buscarle para que le entregasen su cabeza en una bandeja. Su venganza sería terrible.

.

.

.

FIN

PD: sí, al final le pasan cosas de chicas xD


End file.
